


half a songwriter, half a man, not fully either

by sagscrib



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a sad ending, Character Study ish?, Gen, Heavy Angst, dont read it, god honestly this ones just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagscrib/pseuds/sagscrib
Summary: With him, he supposed, the Crazy diamonds were dead for good.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	half a songwriter, half a man, not fully either

**Author's Note:**

> !!BIG BIG TW FOR SUICIDE!!  
> please read with caution!

Takemichi Yukimaru would be the third leader of the Crazy Diamonds. The weight of it all was crushing him, making life feel like trudging through mud.

It was never supposed to be this way- Mondo was only meant to be gone for a few years. His death certificate doubled as the piece of paper that proved Takemichi would be leading the gang until he, or every last one of them left in Japan, died.

For a while, he didn’t know which would come first. Now, he was certain.

He would be the third leader to die, and it felt like fate, like something he had been barely avoiding since his early teenage years, maybe longer. All things considered, living to 26 was pretty decent, he thought. It was longer than Mondo- Daiya, too, but not by much. He was the oldest leader of the Crazy Diamonds, now.

The oldest, the weakest, the least qualified, the only one of them that wasn’t an Oowada, the sad orphan that the two ghosts allowed to haunt their lives. The last.

Everything they did to make him feel like he belonged was for nothing, in the end. He’d feel guilty if there was any room for it among the numbness and the hurt.

He swung a leg over his bike- the old Kawasaki they had given him, being the preferred brand of the brothers. Takemichi was never one for brand loyalty, but he was made almost exclusively from Oowada loyalty, so he was happy to follow along. How far their loyalty got them was debatable- both of the Oowadas died on one. In that sense, he supposed, they were all devoted until the day they died.

He would be the third leader to die on his bike, and the second to know it was coming beforehand.

It wasn’t uncommon for Takemichi to wonder what Mondo’s final thoughts were. Was he afraid? Him, the unshakeable rock Takemichi had always clung to, he died screaming. Takemichi remembered watching it play out on the screen- God, how could he ever forget?

Would Takemichi scream, or would he go quietly, like Daiya had?

Not that it mattered. Unlike the two of them, no one would be around to witness him die- he made sure of it. Takaaki was taking an extra shift at the future foundation, Hiroko was spending time with her son…

And that was everyone who was left to care. Two people, his patchwork family, the most he had ever been able to cobble together.

God, he was pathetic.

His left wrist was attached to his handlebars through an elaborate series of zip-ties. He’d bike off of a cliff overlooking the ocean not too long away- he’d either crash on the rocks, or sink to the bottom with his bike.

The first to plan his death out beforehand. The first to not have someone he loves nearby while it happened. Daiya had Mondo, Mondo had Kiyotaka, Takemichi didn’t have anyone anymore.

He left a note, just in case. So Takaaki wouldn’t waste his time looking for them.

It was a horrible thing, chasing after ghosts.

It had been the first time in a long time he put pen to paper. He used to love writing, used to love poetry, but now every line felt empty, every page no more than a waste of paper. What was the point of writing if he couldn’t even feel the words anymore? Even his final piece felt shallow, like he was letting him know that he was going to the grocery, not to worry about where he was, he’d be back by dinner.

But, of course, he wouldn’t.

Taking a shaking breath, he started his engine.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ambulance by keaton henson  
> i wrote this all in one go bc like. idk. i needed to get it out


End file.
